From Bullets To Flowers
by breaktherules
Summary: Set during volume 3. The night before Rakan's friends plan to return to their world, the teen and Chigusa discover that they have stronger feelings for each other than they thought. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Diamond but I wouldn't mind owning Chigusa:) This is Rated T with stronger ratings in later chapters. This is a yaoi so you have been warned if this not your cup of tea.

**-From Bullets To Flowers**

Japan- current time

In an upstairs bedroom of an upper class Japanese home, Rakan Sawa tossed and turned hoping that the elusive slumber he was seeking would soon come to him.

Rolling onto his back and clutching his pillow to himself, he tried to put the day's events into perspective. Tomorrow the three new friends he made were going back to their world. It was a world that Rakan had come from as well when he and his mother had mysteriously been exiled to Earth fifteen years before. The old man that lived here welcomingly adopted the mother and child that had fell into his backyard. So the teen had enjoyed a mostly normal childhood and had grown to love life on this planet even after his mother and adopted grandfather both died. It was lonely at times but Rakan busied himself with schoolwork and housework, plus taking care of his neverending garden.

Three days ago, strangers started falling into that vast garden and for the last few days he felt happier than he had in a long time. Except now they were leaving him and he felt like they were becoming like a second family to him.

Chigusa had told him that his old world was dying, it's nutrients were being sucked out by The Imperial Prince who shared the same face as his and was an Ayame. Rakan also learned he was a Sanome- a person who could make plants grow at will. He could help his dying planet with his powers.

Then there were his feelings for Chigusa, the man who had landed in the flowerbed in his back yard first and thus began this chapter of Rakan's life. The man who looked like a sleeping prince as he laid there in the flowers, the man who needed him to fight by his side and needed him to live. It sounded like a lifetime thing for him, or so the teen thought….

Sleep was just not going to come to him tonight, so he threw the covers aside, slid out of bed and put his robe on. He decided to go downstairs albeit very quietly so he did not wake his sleeping friends.

When he reached downstairs, he could not resist the urge to peek into the parlor to check on his sleeping friends. Rakan noticed that Chigusa was not among the others.

The teen turned around and glanced into the other rooms of the lower floor. He went back upstairs and into his bedroom and glanced out the window.

Rakan spotted the man in the back yard, right where the vortex was that had brought them all here and would take his friends back to their home tomorrow morning. He would miss them all but he liked his life here, he kept reminding himself. Chigusa had the fruit from the tree that had suddenly grown in his yard that he could use as his Sanome instead of ...

'_He no longer needs me' _the teen thought, which made him feel quite sad because he felt that he wouldn't mind being connected permanently to Chigusa….but he would not be used by the man if all he only considered him a tool to fight Ayame.

"_Why do you risk yourself for me, Chigusa?' Rakan would ask him after the man would get hurt as he protected him. "Because you are a Sanome and you are a very valuable creature," would always be the answer he gave him. "Why are you always hugging me, Chigusa?" he would ask again. "Because you are very precious Sanome.' the man would respond._

Rakan's heart would tighten at the exchange because he wanted to be much more to the man than that. There was much he did not know about the man and his past- but he wanted to find out. The man was always hugging him, or touching his face when he was upset. The others called Chigusa a pervert but even though the sensations he caused in Rakan were uncomfortable at times- it was just because he was unsure of where all this would lead. There was the new sensation of his groin tightening whenever Chigusa was near him. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way, for even if it was (gulp) love- it would never work since they were both guys!

With a final look outside, Rakan let go off the curtain and walked away, not noticing the glint of eyeglasses in the moonlight that had been looking his way.

xxxx

Rakan finished washing his face from the unexpected tears that he had just finished crying. He had mixed feelings about whether he should go with Chigusa or stay on this planet.

As he quickly turned out of the bathroom, he bumped into something familiarly warm and firm. He looked up to see Chigusa looking down at him with those clear steely gray eyes full of concern.

"Rakan, are you alright?" the man whispered to him, taking this moment to hug him close.

Rakan's heart began to pound uncontrollably and those strange sensations began to make parts of his body tingle. He had to get away from this….

"Please let me go Chigusa." Rakan said, as he struggled against the embrace. Instead, the man reached down and gently grabbed the younger man's chin. "No, Chigasu..please." the teen moaned.

The older man let go of him, a hurt look crossing his handsome face. "Why are you upset with me, Rakan? I saw you watching me through your bedroom window and thought that you might need to talk to me." Chigusa said, in that soothing melodic voice of his.

"You are leaving tomorrow, Chigusa. What else is there to say to you except goodbye?" Rakan gasped "You have another Sanome you can use, don't you? Please tell me the truth, was my powers the only reason you liked me...

The rest of Rakan's words were cut off as Chigusa claimed the younger man's mouth with his own.

With the kiss, Chigusa's heart started to pound as he realized the name of the feeling that had been building and building as he saw the kindness, bravery and resourcefullness of this teen who had the beautiful face of the fake Ayame prince but was the most valuable Sanome prince.

Rakan first struggled against the kiss but then realized that he liked it. He WANTED this so much. Chigusa was gentle and he tasted sweet. He could NEVER stay behind now, he HAD to go with the men.

Rakan broke the kiss and caused Chigusa to look stunned. "Wha?"

"How cruel of you Chigusa, to take my first kiss like this, then plan to leave me behind!" Rakan cried out at the black-haired man.

Chigusa reached out and grabbed Rakan's wrist. "I think there's been a misunderstanding between us and I think I know why," he said as the teen glared at him, tears streaming down his face.

"I ….think I love you, Rakan, my sweet prince, and the reason I don't want to take you to our world is because I know you will be happier on this planet." Chigusa said his eyes soft. His emotions were returning!

"You love ME?" Rakan said to Chigusa in obvious shock, as the older man moved them back into teen's bedroom, still wondering why Narushinge and Tohno had not woken up at the commotion.

Once inside the bedroom, Rakan repeated himself.

Chigusa smiled. "Yes Rakan. You have awakened those old forgotten feelings of love and I feel them for you. I tried not to like you and for you not to get too close, because I did not want to use you as a tool against Ayame. I know now that I just want you to come with me so I can protect you, hug you and you can be my lover,"

Rakan felt his cheeks redden. "Your lover? Uh, Chigusa aren't you moving really fast? I just had my first kiss and now you are talking about making love! I'm not sure I'm ready for all that and besides, we are both GUYS!" the teen rambled nervously.

Chigusa smiled that smile of his. "I bet Narushinge wouldn't have this much trouble convincing you…." the black-haired man said before continuing, "Yes, I know we are both guys. There must be a rule in this world against men loving men." he sighed.

Rakan blushed. "Yes and No- it's up for every person to decide for themselves who to love." The teen felt shy and could not meet Chigusa's eyes.

Chigusa leaned over and kissed Rakan again, this time he devoured his prince's mouth forcefully until he felt teen's hardness pressing against his leg. Then he pulled away, leaving a sweaty and panting Rakan behind him.

"If just a forceful kiss leaves you all undone like this- just think how good I'll make you feel if you come to my world and become my lover." Chigusa said, a big smile on his face.

'_Grandpa, what should I do?'_ Rakan thought.

Just then, the bedroom door opened…

Chapter 2-

A/N- I started reading the manga "Silver Diamond," and quickly fell in love with the character of Chigusa, and become a Chigusa and Rakan shipper. The manga is good, so try it.

Let me know if you liked this and if I should write a second chapter. Thanks!


End file.
